German Published Patent Application No. 41 08 639 (the "'639 reference") describes a method and device for controlling an internal combustion engine, particularly a diesel internal combustion engine. In accordance with the '639 reference, the start and the end of the metering of fuel can be fixed by means of a solenoid valve.
With the device and method of the '639 reference, however, the control of injected fuel quantity is imprecise. In addition, under conditions which are otherwise constant, deviations occur in the quantity of fuel injected between the individual meterings.